


Sun's out, buns out

by Wasted_Shadows



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018), Kill Me Three Times (2014)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mankini, No Plot/Plotless, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasted_Shadows/pseuds/Wasted_Shadows
Summary: Based on a drawing by @javorbandita on twitterCharlie Wolfe and Manfred Stone are hanging out at the beach, but Manny isn't wearing the most appropriate beach attire.





	Sun's out, buns out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Javorbandita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javorbandita/gifts).



“What the FUCK is that?” Charlie Wolfe stared in disbelief as he watched as his boyfriend sauntered bare foot across the warm sand. A million thoughts passed through his mind. Thoughts of regret. _I can’t believe I put my dick in THAT_. Thoughts of dread. _I fear no man… but that THING scares me_. Thoughts of embarrassment as Manfred Stone strolled towards him, his Gucci handbag dangling delicately off one arm, whilst the other held a pink ice cream cone to his lips. His body was practically bare, except for a tightly fitting leopard print mankini.

“Sorry I took so long,” Manfred called, approaching his distressed boyfriend, “I was getting an ice cream”. He noticed the look on Wolfe’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“When you said you were going to get changed in the car,” Wolfe looked up at Manfred from where he lay in the shade of a large umbrella “I didn’t expect you to wear THAT!”

Manfred paused from licking his ice cream and stared down at him thought his sunglasses, mouth open wide. “What the fuck is wrong with it?” He questioned.

“It’s...” Charlie blinked at him. How could Manfred not see anything wrong with what he wore. “It’s hideous.”

“You don’t like it?” Manny glared, dropping his handbag in the sand and placing his now free hand on his hip. “I wore this just for you and you don’t fucking like it?”

“Honey…” Wolfe tried to stop his boyfriend from exploding.

“Don’t honey me, Wolfe.” He snapped, taking a large, angry bite from his ice cream cone.

“Look,” Wolfe stroked his moustache thoughtfully, trying to piece together the right words. “I just thought you were going to wear trunks… that’s all.”

“Well I think this is just fine.” Manny replied sarcastically, finishing his cone and throwing himself onto the empty towel which was laid out in the sand besides Wolfe. “Help me put sun screen on.” He demanded.

“You don’t have it on already?” Wolfe asked, concerned.

“You know I can’t reach my fucking back, so I didn’t bother. Plus, I _know_ how much you like to caress my body.” He smirked.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Is it in your bag?”

“Mhmmm.”

Wolfe unzipped the designer bag and searched around for the bottle. It took him a few moments to find it between the plastic bags filled with drugs and various guns. “Manny, why have you brought all of your coke to the beach?”

“Hmm?” Manny looked up as Wolfe pulled the bottle from the bag and started to squeeze the lotion onto his hand. “Did you really think I was going to leave it in the car? Unsupervised?”

“Manfred, this is a private beach, no one is going to steal it from the car.”

“Well you like to draw attention to yourself with that fucking car, I couldn’t take any risks.”

Charlie sighed. “Come here.”

Manny huffed and rolled over, exposing his freckle-covered back to Wolfe. Charlie gently rubbed his hands over his boyfriend, evenly spreading the white lotion into his skin and in an attempt to win back Manfred’s favour, he pressed his hands into his shoulders, giving him a soothing massage. Manny sighed with pleasure as Charlie’s hands helped his tense muscles unwind.

“There.” Charlie patted Manny’s back when he was evenly covered. “You can reach everywhere else.”

“But Wolfe.” Manny whined. “I prefer it when you do it.”

“Really?” Charlie raised an eyebrow at him and squirted another dollop of sunscreen into his hands. Manny smirked as Wolfe rubbed his hands into the soft hair on his chest and leant forwards in order to peck Charlie on the lips. Wolfe’s mouth twitched up into a smile as Manny stole another kiss. “Manny!” He laughed, trying to rub sun cream into the arms dealer’s arms.

Manfred giggled in response. “What am I not allowed to kiss my own boyfriend? With his handsome moustache and firm, strong hands.”

“You flatter me.” Wolfe chuckled, tapping Manny on the nose, leaving a splodge of white sun cream close to his scars.

“You better rub that in.”

“Ooohhh you little shit.” Wolfe grinned at him, exposing his exceptionally white teeth and adding more dots of sunscreen onto Manny’s face. Manfred squirmed with delight as Charlie left a smudge in his moustache.

“Stop it!” Manny screeched eventually, overwhelmed by the attention. Wolfe chuckled and let the arms dealer rub the lotion into his face.

“Aw baby,” Wolfe cooed. “Did it tickle?”

“Yeah.” Manny grumbled. “But you nearly got it in my fucking eye.”

“Oh… I’m sorry about that.”

“You better be.”

“Honey, don’t be like that.”

“Just finish off with the lotion already. I need to get this body all tanned up if I’m even going to be able to show my face next month.”

“You’re going to have a very… interesting tan line.” Wolfe pointed out, still slightly unnerved by Manny’s choice of beach wear.

“It’s the only item of clothing that exposes as much skin as possible.” Manfred protested. “It looks cute on me…Plus, I like how it feels in my ass.”

Wolfe blinked but didn’t reply to that comment. “Let me just put lotion on your legs then you’re good to go.” With that he took the bottle one more time and began rubbing the white cream into Manfred’s legs. As he did so he noticed that the bulge in Manny’s leopard print mankini was slightly larger than it was before. He looked up at the arms dealer, raising an eyebrow in discomfort.  “Do you really have to?” He asked?

“What?” Manfred stared at him. “Am I not allowed to be turned on by my own boyfriend rubbing his hands over my body?”

“I…” Wolfe paused, finishing protecting Manny’s legs before standing up from his towel. “I’m going for a walk.” With that he stepped out of the shade and began strolling away from his embarrassment of a boyfriend.

“WOLFE!!” Manfred screeched after him. “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?”

Without turning back, Charlie replied simply “I’ll be back in an hour.”


End file.
